


Letting It Go

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, S2 Ep05, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Stephen talk and share a shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting It Go

Stephen followed Nick home after he'd taken Taylor back to her stepfather. He parked next to him and neither of them said a word until they got inside the house. Once out of sight of the neighbours, they looked at each other and Nick started to laugh.

"God, look at the pair of us! I don't think there's an inch of me not covered in sand," he complained.

Stephen shook his head, sending a fine shower of dirt onto the floor. "Next time we have an anomaly in a desert we're sending Abby and Connor," he said. "I hate this." He wriggled. "It's everywhere!"

"Shower," Nick said firmly. He hesitated, they hadn't touched as anything but friends since Helen's revelation. "Together?" he suggested, finally.

Smiling slowly, Stephen nodded. "Thought you'd never ask." He headed towards the bathroom without looking back to see if Nick was following him, peeling his once black t-shirt off as he walked and dropping it on the floor. He kicked his shoes off near the bathroom door and dropped everything else in a heap.

Nick sighed. "You're a messy bugger, Stephen." But he added his clothes to the pile anyway.

Stephen set the shower to a temperature he liked and stepped under the spray, trying to get the worst of the sand out of his hair, before stepping aside so Nick could do the same. He pressed up behind him and licked the water from Nick's neck, making him moan and arch his head even further forward.

"I think you like that, Nicky," he teased.

"Don't ... don't call me that," Nick complained, his voice breaking with a soft moan as Stephen grazed his teeth against the back of his neck.

Stephen wrapped his arms around Nick's waist and licked a path along his neck and up to his ear, tracing it with his tongue and rubbing his rapidly hardening cock up against his ass when he moaned again.

"We're meant to be getting clean," Nick said, but without trying to get away.

Stephen chuckled. "You're not saying no, Nicky."

"I never say no to you," he gasped.

"Hmmm, good point." Stephen grinned and stepped back. "I think I'll let you get clean before we get dirty again. Besides if I take you now without any preparation you'll be too sore for me to do it again later."

Nick groaned and turned around. "Why now?" he asked. "We haven't done this since I found out about Helen. Why today?"

"Because we still trust each other," Stephen said. "I thought we were ... broken, I guess, but we're not. We're stretched, damaged maybe, but today with Taylor we proved we do trust each other. And we could have died or been stuck in the past forever, I don't want to waste any more time."

"That sand scorpion thing was too much of a close call," Nick said. "I thought you were dead for a moment there." He pulled Stephen close and kissed him. "Don't you ever do that to me again!"

"I promise I will do my absolute best to try not to get eaten," he said solemnly. "And damn, what is it with me and bugs? You'd think an oversized millipede would be enough for one lifetime, but no we had to find scorpions as well!"

Nick laughed, but it didn't reach his eyes. "No more bugs, Stephen. Every time we find one you end up almost dying on me and I don't think I could do this without you. There's no one else I trust to watch my back, even when we're fighting."

"We make a good team," Stephen said with a smile. He looked guilty. "When I said you were keeping something from me, what I said about there being a traitor? I got it from Helen. She keeps turning up at my flat. Apparently I have the best shower in a million years or so."

"Stephen!" Nick growled. "I don't suppose there's any point telling you just to kick her out next time? Or pointing out she left you to die when you found that millipede?"

"I'm not encouraging her," he said. "But I can't seem to tell her to go to hell either. And she knows something. I just can't figure out what it is yet."

"Well, I hope whatever it is turns out to be worth it," Nick said. "You can't trust her. She's probably just trying to mess with us again."

"I know and I don't trust her any more than I'd trust a velociraptor, but at least this way I have some idea where she is ..." Stephen pointed out.

"I don't like it," Nick told him. "I don't want to see you getting hurt, but you're a big boy, you know what you're playing with. Just ... be careful."

"I always am," he promised. "Now let's stop talking about your wife and get back to what we were doing. You need to get rid of all that sand so I can play with my toy."

Nick shivered at the possessive tone. "Stephen ..."

"Shhh," Stephen said, smiling wickedly at him. "We're going to play tonight. You already know what to say to stop everything, so unless you're going to, I want you to be quiet and just do as I say."

Nick's breathing speeded up and he nodded. He loved it when Stephen was in this kind of a mood and he had absolutely no intention of using his safe word. Stephen knew his limits and was always very good at taking him right to them but never any further than he could handle. He hadn't had to use his word in all the years they'd been playing together and he didn't expect tonight to be any different.

"God I love it when you let me do this, Nicky," Stephen purred. "I'm going to make you feel so good." He picked the shampoo up from the shelf and poured it into his hand. "First we need to get rid of all the sand though." He dumped the shampoo onto Nick's hair and started massaging it in, his touch sure and firm, massaging his head and making him sigh softly. "That's it, Nicky, just relax and let me take care of you tonight."

"I wish you'd stop calling me that," Nick grumbled.

"Shhh," he repeated. "You know it's a good job I never punish you for talking when you're meant to be quiet, you'd never be able to sit down if I did."

"You like my accent too much to make me stay silent," Nick pointed out, leaning into his touch.

"Hmmm, true," Stephen mused. "Especially when you're begging me to take you harder and faster. I could come just from hearing you."

Nick shivered. "That would be a shame because there's so many better ways for you to come."

"I promise we're going to try at least a couple of them tonight," Stephen whispered in his ear. "I've missed you."

"Let's never get this stupid again?" Nick said. "Or if we do, at least try and fix it without the near death experience."

"Never letting you back off again," Stephen insisted. "No matter what trick Helen tries you are mine!"

Nick smiled as Stephen pushed him under the spray and washed the soap out of his hair. "I've been yours since the moment you walked into my office," Nick told him when he could speak without drowning. "Unfortunately you were too busy letting the wrong Cutter seduce you at the time."

"I was an idiot," Stephen said vehemently. "There's just no comparison between the two of you."

Nick smiled again. "That's good to hear." He picked up the shampoo and poured some of it onto Stephen's hair. "Your turn to get clean."

He took his time massaging it into Stephen's hair, making sure he was thorough and got all the sand out. Then he moved Stephen under the spray and rinsed him clean as the other man had just done for him. Once he was done he pulled Stephen down for a slow, gentle kiss.

"All clean," he said, with a grin. "Now you said something about getting dirty again."

Stephen ran his hands over Nick's back and ass possessively. "Oh yeah. Not in the shower though." He kissed him hungrily. "I want you to get out and lean over the counter. I can't wait any longer. I have to have you now!"

Nick moaned and opened the shower door, walking over to the counter and bracing his arms against it, pushing his ass back and watching in the mirror as Stephen came up behind him. He ran a hand over his ass again.

"Christ, you look hot like this, Nicky," Stephen whispered. He leaned down and nipped at his shoulder keeping his eyes locked with Nick's in the mirror the whole time. "We're home, safe. Taylor's back with her family. You can just relax now. You don't have to be in charge any more. No one's relying on you. You're not Professor Cutter any more, not in here. You're just my Nicky and I'm going to make you forget everything but your name."

Nick moaned again and his head fell forwards, his eyes drifting shut. "I've missed this," he admitted. "But not just this. I've missed knowing that when I turn around you'll be right there for me. I'm sorry."

"Never again," Stephen promised. "From now on we do this together and Helen can go and fuck herself. We're not going to play her game any more. I have a much better game we can play." He bit down more sharply. "Watch me, Nicky. I'm going to slide inside that sexy ass you insist on showing off and I'm going to take you on the kind of long, hard ride you've been asking for."

Nick spread his legs slightly further and looked up, meeting Stephen's eyes again in the mirror. He took a deep, calming breath and relaxed. Stephen would take care of him, he knew that. They'd always played like this, mixed in amongst the rest of their sex life, but it had just been a bit of kinky fun. Since the first anomaly though, it had been more than that. It had become a way of letting him forget the responsibility of identifying the big scary monsters before they hurt anyone and then deciding on a way of sending them home. Outside he was Cutter or Professor Cutter, but here, when they played, he was just Nicky and the only responsibility he had was to do what Stephen told him. Everything else was Stephen's job. All he needed to do was relax.

Stephen ran his tongue around the shell of his ear, lapping at the water droplets from his hair that were gathering there. "You look beautiful like this, my Nicky. I'm going to fuck you until you come and then we're going to go to bed and I'm going to do it again. It's been far too long since I touched you like this."

Nick smiled and licked his lips, making Stephen jerk and rub up against him. His eyes darkened in lust and Nick grinned. This was the other part of their little game. Stephen could take control all he wanted but that didn't mean Nick wasn't going to try and make him lose it.

Growling Stephen stepped back and slapped his ass gently. "Stay still, Nicky," he warned. Looking back into the shower he grabbed a bottle of conditioner and put it on the counter next to Nick. He knelt behind him and gripped his cheeks, pulling them apart. "If you move, I'll stop," he said.

Nick gripped the counter more tightly and tried to lock his legs in place. Stephen knew this always made him beg and he was good at it. He didn't want it to be over too soon.

Leaning closer Stephen ran his tongue along the shadowed cleft. Nick twitched and moaned but other than that he did as he'd been told and stayed still. Stephen wasn't really expecting him to stay completely still, but as long as he was trying he'd keep playing. He did it again and then traced the tiny entrance with his tongue, drawing a strangled hiccough from his lover.

Stephen grinned to himself and repeated the action until Nick was actually trembling with the effort of staying still. He blew stream of cool air across the damp flesh and Nick moaned desperately.

"Please," he begged. "God, do something Stephen, please."

He stood up, pressing his hard cock against Nick's ass and nipped at his earlobe sharply. "I love it when you beg, Nicky." He snatched the conditioner from the counter and poured some of it into his hand, coating his cock and then pressing the head against Nick's entrance. "Tell me what you want," he insisted, forcing himself to stay still and not just thrust into Nick's body like he wanted to. "Let me hear you beg, Nicky."

Nick groaned and almost dropped his head again, but he remembered what Stephen had said about wanting him to watch. He looked into his dark eyes and tried to let his emotions show in his eyes. "Fuck me, Stephen. Please. Take me hard. I want to feel you every time I sit down tomorrow. I want to remember this whenever I move."

Stephen groaned and took hold of his hip with one hand, dropping the other to his cock and lining it up with the entrance to Nick's body, then he thrust hard, forcing half his cock into his body in one go. Nick cried out and his body instinctively clamped down around the intruder, but then he relaxed again and Stephen pushed the rest of the way in. Once he was resting against Nick's ass he stopped and wrapped one arm around him. He rested his chin on Nick's shoulder and just looked at him.

Just when Nick thought he would have to beg again to get Stephen to do something, he moved. Pulling almost all the way out he slammed back in again and Nick had to put one hand up against the mirror to keep himself still. He kept his eyes locked on Stephen's as he started a hard, pounding rhythm.

Stephen had to fight to control himself as he buried himself in Nick's hot, tight body again and again. In the mirror he could see Nick's eyes, full of passion and need as Stephen took him, and around him he could feel his body tightening, as if it was trying to keep his cock as far inside him as it would go and he wanted nothing more than to just let go and come, but that wasn't how this worked. He was going to make Nick come first, just like he always did when they played these games.

He froze, with his cock deep inside Nick's body, and held him tighter so that he couldn't move. Then he started exploring his ear with his tongue, loving the way Nick was squirming and wriggling in his arms. "Come for me, Nicky," he breathed. "Let me see you. I've missed feeling you go wild in my arms. Show me I can still make you insane." Still he stayed where he was, unmoving, only his tongue dancing across the curves of Nick's ear.

Nick shifted and squeezed around him, trying to get him to do something, anything. "God, Stephen please, I can't take any more. Fuck me, make me come."

Stephen chuckled, his laughter sending puffs of air across the flesh he'd been licking. "I think you could come from just this. All I have to do is hold you here, my cock in your ass, and you'll come just from this." He traced the outer shell again and then ran his tongue around the inside. Nick wriggled and squirmed his ass contracting and releasing around the hard cock inside him.

"Please. I can't," he almost sobbed. "I need something ..."

Tangling his fingers in the short, strawberry blond hair he twisted Nick's head at an uncomfortable angle so he could claim his lips in a hungry, possessive kiss, sweeping his tongue through Nick's mouth like he owned it. He heard as well as felt the moment Nick finally reached his peak, a drawn out moan that was smothered by Stephen's lips and then his body started to shake. Stephen felt Nick's muscles tensing as he finally came, the kiss the final push he needed to send him over the edge.

Stephen groaned and pulled back from the kiss. Now Nick had come he needed to take his own pleasure before he went insane. Only stubbornness and a desire to see Nick fall apart for him had held him back so far. He pulled almost all the way out again and slammed back in, taking Nick's ass brutally with Nick holding on to the counter, his other hand bracing himself against the mirror, as Stephen took him for the hard ride he'd promised.

He couldn't last long and soon he was coming as well, shouting Nick's name triumphantly as he spent himself. He grabbed at the counter to hold himself up and trailed kisses across Nick's shoulders as his breathing gradually slowed and he got control of his body again. Carefully he pulled out, grabbing a damp cloth to catch the drips and clean them both up. When he was done he tossed it carelessly into the shower and turned Nick around so he could kiss him properly, this time with none of the hunger or desperation of earlier.

He wrapped his arms around him as Nick snuggled closer, leaning against him. Tipping Nick's face up to his own he kissed him again and again, savouring the post-orgasmic haze they were both floating on before the cool air of the bathroom finally registered.

"Bed," he said hoarsely, his throat sore from the cry he'd let out when he came. He stepped back, keeping an arm around his waist and enjoying the way Nick leaned into him.

"I know you said you wanted to do that again in bed," Nick said softly. "But after the day we had I don't think I have the energy. Can we just get some sleep?"

Stephen pulled him into the bedroom and tugged the duvet to one side so he could get into bed. "Normally I'd insist, Nicky. You don't get a say and you just have to lie there unless you use your safe word. But frankly I'd rather sleep as well," he admitted with a laugh. "Today was exhausting, but I knew we'd survive. We're good at watching each other's backs. Looking after Taylor was going to be the hard part."

"We'd have managed though," Nick said, pulling him down beside him so they could cuddle and turning the lights out. "You were great with her, you know. I'm glad you were the one we were stuck with. Glad we made it home though. I'll admit I've had a few 'stranded with Stephen in the past' fantasies, but none of them involved an audience or a desert."

Stephen laughed. "Well, I'm glad to hear that at any rate. I can see the attraction of us all alone somewhere with a nice beach or a waterfall, no one within a million years to interrupt us. But with our luck there'd be giant millipedes or your bloody wife or something."

Nick shuddered. "You are not allowed anywhere near giant bugs ever again." He paused. "Or Helen for that matter."

Stephen hugged him tightly. "I am so sorry you had to find out like that. I should have told you years ago but I was afraid I'd lose you."

Nick kissed him and buried his face in his neck, his voice coming out muffled. "I'd have been upset and angry, but you're not going to lose me. You were there for me when I needed you and you still are." He sighed. "You stayed. That's the important thing. You had to choose and you chose us."

Stephen's grip tightened briefly. "Always, Nick. There's only one Cutter I've ever really wanted. I was young and stupid and you were never going to cheat on her but she was there and she was offering ..."

Nick sighed. "So you're saying if I'd made a pass at you back then, you'd have slept with me instead of her?"

Stephen nodded. "But you wouldn't have because that's not you. You'd never treat someone the way Helen treated you, which proves that I ended up with the right Cutter in my bed."

Nick made an exasperated sound. "I can't decide if that should piss me off more or make me happy, so stop talking and go to sleep."

Laughing Stephen pulled him up for another kiss. "I love you too, Cutter."

Nick grumbled again but just snuggled closer, pulling the duvet over them both and closing his eyes. It wasn't worth fighting over the past when he finally had Stephen back where he wanted him. He was just going to forget Helen and her stupid games and enjoy being able to sleep with Stephen wrapped around him again, the way it was supposed to be.


End file.
